


And Peggy!

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, LGBT Character, Maria is Maria Lewis, Maria/Peggy are the main ship, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shyness, Suggested tags aren't showing up smh, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is the ignored sister. That's okay. There's really one person who she wants to give her their attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Peggy is used to being ignored. Her sisters like to drag her to parties and the like, but she prefers staying home and reading or knitting or something of the like. She's the one you see in the corner petting the host’s dog. She's the quiet girl who rarely answers questions, yet always gets wonderful test scores. She's the sweet compliments given to strangers and the muttered insults given to authority. She's the last flower to bloom and the first to die out. She's the newest product on the shelf hidden behind the name brands. She's an afterthought.

Not that she minds. She doesn't get in trouble, she has the best siblings one could ask for, and she doesn't have to waste her time on frivolous things with people she has no real connection with. As long as her name is known, she doesn't mind being left behind.

Of course, this means she typically is left behind. Yes, Angelica and Eliza do like to take her out from time to time, and sometimes Alexander will invite her along to their little trips, but even then, she is simply an ‘and Peggy.’

Maybe she does mind.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is very gay.

Peggy is less than pleased to find a stack of letters in the mail. Probably from Eliza's boyfriends. Or maybe Angelica’s secret lover. Honestly, they're all disgusting. Don't get me wrong, Peggy loves affection and cuddling and holding hands and going on dates and being an adorable couple. The problem is, she's very tired of nobody giving her affection or cuddling her or holding her hand or taking her on a date or being an adorable couple with her. She really would like to be in a relationship with somebody. Anybody!

…

Okay, maybe there's one person in particular. Maria Lewis. She's hard to miss. She moved into town recently, friendless, but never nameless. Maria is quite beautiful. Almost always dressed in reds or pinks or black, she tends to stand out. Not to mention her dazzling smile and her dark brown eyes. Oh, and she's so tall! Well, she's 5’7, but Peggy is only 4’9. Ah, the joys of being short. She's quiet, like Peggy, but it seems more from shyness than the enjoyment of solitude. People say things about Maria. She's a bitch. She's a slut. She's an idiot. She’s had plastic surgery done. She beat somebody up at her last school. Peggy knows none of these to be true, though she doesn't understand how some of them are insults. There is one rumor, however, Peggy desperately wishes is true. She's gay. Oh lord, how Peggy hopes she's gay. And likes short girls.

“Peggy, are you dead?” Oh. Yeah. She's supposed to bring the mail inside, not strangle it and think about cute girls.

“Yes, Angelica, Ted Cruz jumped out of the bushes and murdered me!” Peggy yells back to her sister and starts to make her way up the cobblestone pathway. She sticks her tongue out at Angelica as she steps inside. Peggy drops the letters on the living room table and flops backwards onto the couch, toeing her shoes off before kicking her feet up.

Angelica shuffles through the letters, sorting them between letters for Eliza, bills, and spam. She tucks a single lavender envelope into her pocket before looking over to Peggy. “Hey, Poog, what’re you thinking of?”

Peggy is not about to tell her that she is wondering what Maria's hands feel like. So she goes with a much simpler option. “I'm gay.”

There's a silence between the two for a few moments before Angelica finally speaks up.

"Well no shit, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelica already knows because she follows Peggy on tumblr and Peggy forgot about that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to have more, but I like the two pieces separately, so the next part is going to be the first chapter and this is just an intro!


End file.
